Toute la pluie tombe sur toi
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Il pleuvait sur Londres ce soir-là. Et ce fut ce temps exécrable qui permit à deux personnes pourtant différentes de se rapprocher. C'est là que tout commença pour John…et pour Greg. Watson/Lestrade. Slash


**Note de l'auteur : **Rien ne m'appartient, et je n'écris que pour le plaisir.

Ceci est ma première fiction sur la série Sherlock. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour tenter de respecter au mieux les caractères des personnages. Mais il est possible qu'ils ne soient pas respectés totalement.

**Résumé** : Il pleuvait sur Londres ce soir-là. Et ce fut ce temps exécrable qui permit à deux personnes pourtant différentes de se rapprocher. C'est là que tout commença pour John…et pour Greg.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Toute la pluie tombe sur toi **

_(au début nommé Rain on my Skin, mais finalement ça sonnait mieux autrement)_

* * *

John Hamish Watson avait mal à la tête. Une migraine le faisait soupirer depuis déjà plusieurs heures, cognant répétitivement comme des milliers de massues menaçant de fissurer son crâne. La journée avait été longue, très longue, d'une longueur inhabituelle, donnant à John la désagréable impression que ce cauchemar ne se terminerait jamais. Il avait été réveillé aux aurores par un Sherlock inhabituellement excité lui chantant que l'inspecteur Lestrade avait besoin de lui pour une enquête. Ses habitudes de médecin militaire fournissaient à John une excellente résistance face aux réveils plus que matinaux. Mais rien n'aurait pu réellement le préparer à la terrible journée qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter.

L'enquête en question concernait un tueur en série ayant déjà fait plus d'une dizaine de victimes, et que les forces de police étaient enfin parvenues à identifier la nuit précédente. Ils avaient désormais besoin de l'aide de Sherlock pour parvenir à le localiser.

Ils avaient ainsi passé la journée à arpenter les rues de Londres, courant après un psychopathe continuant de commettre crimes sur crimes. Ils avaient dû constater au moins cinq nouveaux décès, avant de mettre enfin la main sur l'homme, lequel s'était finalement tiré une balle dans la tête.

John avait donc passé une très mauvaise journée. Et il n'espérait désormais qu'une chose : prendre une longue douche pour détendre ses muscles puis s'allonger enfin dans son lit et profiter d'un repos entièrement mérité. Cependant, un repos n'était jamais complet avec Sherlock dans les environs, et John était sur le point d'en faire la dure expérience.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de leur appartement, ce fut pour lever les yeux au ciel face aux piles de dossiers disposés çà et là dans la pièce principale. Sherlock avait visiblement profité de leur bref passage dans les bureaux des forces de police pour leur 'emprunter' quelques enquêtes, et pas des enquêtes des plus passionnantes s'il pouvait en juger par les « Ennuyeux ! » lancés du canapé tandis que des feuilles volaient dans la pièce.

-Sherlock !

Le détective releva un instant les yeux du rapport dans lequel il était plongé, jetant un regard interrogateur au médecin.

-Serait-il possible de pouvoir traverser cette pièce sans avoir à piétiner des dossiers ? Des dossiers que Lestrade doit d'ailleurs être en train de chercher.

-Il n'aurait pas à les chercher s'il démontrait un minimum de _compétences_, siffla l'homme en retour.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Cela était tellement typique de son colocataire qu'il se demanda un instant comment il parvenait à le supporter chaque jour. Il se baissa un instant par réflexe, évitant ainsi le dossier qui venait de voler dans sa direction et qui atteignit très vite le sol.

-Il serait également agréable de ne pas manquer d'être assommé au passage, Sherlock, murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il dut retenir une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il découvrit l'état de la pièce. Dans cette dernière s'empilaient des bocaux contenant ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des doigts, entrainant un long soupir chez l'homme. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été assez réveillé le matin même pour prêter attention à ce type de détails, mais Sherlock avait été visiblement particulièrement actif la nuit précédente.

-A qui appartiennent ces doigts ? Cria-t-il en direction de son colocataire.

-Affaire non résolue, rétorqua ce dernier. Je travaille dessus.

-Et pourrais-tu les stocker ailleurs que dans la cuisine ? J'apprécierais assez de pouvoir faire du thé sans avoir à déplacer ce genre de choses. Je supporte déjà la tête dans le frigo…

Un silence lui répondit – silence que John détestait plus que tout. Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit Sherlock avait été trop absorbé dans sa lecture pour prêter attention à lui, soit il l'avait au contraire parfaitement entendu et ne voyait pas l'utilité de lui répondre.

-Sherlock !

-QUOI ?

John ferma quelques secondes les yeux, alors qu'il tentait de garder son calme. Sherlock ne semblait pas être d'humeur à discuter de ce genre de détails. Le détective était énervé, John le savait. Il comprenait d'ailleurs ce sentiment d'impuissance. Le tueur en série s'était joué d'eux, les avait entrainés sur de fausses pistes. Et Sherlock devait particulièrement s'en vouloir de ne pas être parvenu à comprendre dès le départ la stratégie employé par l'homme.

-Les doigts…Oh, laisse-tomber ! Marmonna John en soupirant.

Sherlock avait certes besoin de relaxation, mais lui également. Et ce n'était pas en compagnie de morceaux de doigts trempant visiblement dans du formol que John envisageait de passer la soirée. Faisant volte-face, il traversa à nouveau la cuisine puis le salon, ignorant délibérément un nouvel « Ennuyeux ! » alors qu'un autre dossier terminait sa course sur le sol. S'arrêtant dans l'entrée, il attrapa son manteau et l'enfila rapidement.

-Où vas-tu ?

La question de Sherlock le prit au dépourvu. Il ne pensait pas que l'homme eut été attentif à son passage. Mais, encore une fois, Sherlock était attentif à tous les détails.

-Dehors, répondit-il.

-Nous avons été dehors toute la journée, fut la réponse de son colocataire.

John grimaça. Sherlock marquait un point. Avait-il vraiment envie de parcourir à nouveau les rues londoniennes. Ne préférait-il pas rester bien au chaud dans leur appartement ?

-Certes, rétorqua-t-il. Mais prendre l'air me fera du bien. Et cela te permettra d'étudier tranquillement les dossiers de Lestrade.

Il y eut un silence, avant que la voie de Sherlock ne retentisse à nouveau.

-Il pleut.

Pour quelqu'un observant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, le détective avait parfois vraiment une manière bien à lui d'énoncer de belles évidence. John sourit avec amusement.

-Et bien je prendrai un parapluie. A plus tard !

Et, sans laisser à Sherlock le temps de répliquer, il sortit puis referma la porte derrière lui. Il salua au passage Mrs Hudson lorsqu'il la croisa dans le hall, avant de s'élancer dans la rue avec la ferme intention de braver les éléments tout en permettant à la pluie de diluer son malaise.

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes sur la ville de Londres ce soir-là, noyant les rues et bâtiments dans une immensité brumeuse. Des trombes d'eau transformaient les trottoirs en une multitude de ruisseaux, et il devenait difficile de circuler à pieds en évitant les vagues projetées par les voitures. Il était donc inutile de préciser que peu de piétons s'étaient aventurés à l'extérieur sous un pareil déluge. Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire que John Watson d'assez obstiné pour s'octroyer une promenade. Le dit John commençait d'ailleurs à regretter sérieusement sa décision.

En moins d'un quart d'heure de marche, il avait cru mourir noyé au moins deux fois sous l'assaut inattendu de l'eau s'écoulant délicatement d'une gouttière. Des bourrasques de vent avaient failli lui arracher à plus de trois reprises son parapluie, et ses glissades incontrôlées se comptaient par dizaines. Son état actuel s'apparentait donc plus à celui d'un chien mouillé que d'un humain, et il ne cessait de pester contre ces fichus conditions climatiques.

Seule bonne nouvelle en vue : sa migraine s'était enfin apaisée. L'eau tombant du ciel devait probablement posséder quelques vertus thérapeutiques. Mais, malgré ce point positif, c'était tout de même un John Watson de mauvaise humeur qui arpentait les rues de Londres.

L'homme était secoué de légers tremblements, signe que le niveau d'humidité de ses vêtements semblait avoir atteint une valeur critique. Il éternua d'ailleurs bruyamment pour la cinquième fois en moins de dix minutes. Cette pluie avait décidemment beaucoup d'inconvénients.

Marmonnant des imprécations, il partit à la recherche du mouchoir qu'il gardait précieusement dans la poche droite de sa veste. Il allait vraiment finir par tomber malade. Cela n'avait pas été judicieux de s'aventurer à l'extérieur par un temps pareil. En tant que médecin, il le savait mieux que quiconque. Mais la nécessité de s'échapper un instant de l'atmosphère si particulière du 221B Baker street avait été plus forte que tout.

Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le lieu, bien au contraire. Cependant, la présence de Sherlock pouvait parfois s'avérer trop…présente, justement.

Il éternua une nouvelle fois. Et ce fichu mouchoir ne voulait toujours pas se montrer… Soupirant bruyamment, John sursauta ensuite lorsqu'un kleenex blanc fit son apparition dans son champs de vision.

-Tenez, prenez ceci.

Relevant les yeux avec surprise, il sourit en reconnaissant aussitôt son sauveur.

-Greg ! Bonsoir ! Et merci beaucoup.

Acceptant gracieusement le mouchoir en papier que lui tendait l'homme, il se moucha avant de le glisser dans sa poche. Il s'intéressa ensuite un peu plus à cette rencontre inattendue.

L'inspecteur Greg Lestrade se tenait juste devant lui, son parapluie créant un rideau opaque le séparant du monde extérieur tandis que l'averse continuait de s'abattre autour de lui. Son pardessus était toutefois mouillé, témoignant de la violence de l'orage. Ses yeux noisette étaient voilés par la fatigue, et John sut aussitôt qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à rechercher le calme d'une pluie purifiante.

-John. Que faites-vous ici ?

Le médecin renifla avec amusement, avant de lâcher un seul mot.

-Sherlock.

Lestrade acquiesça aussitôt avec compréhension.

-J'imagine qu'il rumine encore sur ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

-Tout en insultant quelques-unes de vos enquêtes en cours, finit John.

L'inspecteur eut un léger rire.

-J'aime sa manière de décompresser. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire de même.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel les deux hommes se dévisagèrent avec un léger malaise, le seul bruit autour d'eux étant le clapotis de la pluie. C'était pour ainsi dire la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans de telles circonstances. Hors du cadre particulier d'une enquête, ou sans Sherlock dans les alentours. C'était à la fois paisible et déstabilisant. Ce fut finalement le policier qui brisa ce silence.

-Une bière, ça vous dit ? Je n'envisage pas de passer la nuit à prendre l'eau, et une bonne dose d'alcool est toujours plus agréable en bonne compagnie.

John hésita un instant. Il avait surtout l'envie presque irrésistible d'oublier les évènements de ce jour. Peut-être que partager quelques pintes avec Lestrade n'était pas la meilleure manière de sortir de ce climat tendu. Après tout, Lestrade et lui ne se voyaient pratiquement que lorsque l'inspecteur requérait les qualités de déduction de Sherlock. L'esprit de John associait donc par automatisme l'homme à toutes les enquêtes auxquelles Sherlock et lui participaient. Cependant, ils avaient aujourd'hui vécu des évènements similaires, alors peut être seraient-ils capables de se comprendre et de s'écouter afin d'oublier finalement cette journée exécrable.

-Pourquoi pas, accepta le médecin. Je crois que nous en avons tous les deux besoin.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire entendu, et John se demande un instant dans quoi il avait bien pu se fourrer lorsque la main de l'inspecteur se glissa dans la sienne.

-Venez ! Je connais un endroit agréable à seulement quelques minutes d'ici !

Le médecin acquiesça aussitôt à cette proposition, son esprit étant encore trop occupé par cette main étrangère pour s'intéresser à l'endroit où ils se dirigeaient. La paume de Lestrade était chaude, mais également humide, et John se surprit à la serrer un peu plus contre la sienne. La journée avait été longue, et il avait besoin d'un contact humain que Sherlock n'était pas en mesure de lui procurer.

* * *

L'atmosphère était chaude, humide et feutrée. John sentait son corps se réchauffer doucement au fur et à mesure que la chaleur du lieu le pénétrait. Il se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. La pluie n'était désormais plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, et il commençait à oublier doucement les images vivides de cette journée exécrable.

La présence de Lestrade à ses côtés n'était pas non plus étrangère à cette amélioration. Le corps de l'homme n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du médecin. Ils s'étaient installés dans un coin tranquille du pub, un peu en retrait. La table qu'ils partageaient était particulièrement étroite, ce qui les obligeait à être coudes contre coudes. John pouvait sentir le bras de l'inspecteur se coller au sien, leurs mains se frôlant en des gestes maladroits au fur et à mesure que l'alcool s'infiltrait dans leurs veines.

Ils en étaient déjà à leur troisième pinte, et John commençait à sentir les effets sur son organisme. Ses gestes étaient peu sûrs, et il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir de manière cohérente. Il pouvait également en observer les effets chez Lestrade, lequel devenait de plus en plus chaleureux…plus tactile. Et cela n'était pas pour déplaire à l'esprit embrumé de John, lequel appréciait de plus en plus la sensation du corps du policier contre le sien. Lorsque Lestrade posa sa main sur celle du médecin, John ne pensa même pas à la retirer.

Ils s'étaient lancés dans une conversation concernant la seule chose qui les liait un tant soit peu : les enquêtes auxquelles ils participaient tous les deux. John aurait dû trouver cela ennuyeux. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier d'entendre un point de vue différent, changeant de l'indifférence presque clinique qu'affichait Sherlock. Il commençait de plus à aimer la voix de l'homme. Cette dernière, chaude et claire, envoûtait ses sens et pénétrait au plus profond de lui. Que lui arrivait-il ?

-Fichu affaire, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Lestrade avant d'avaler une longue gorgée de sa quatrième bière.

-En effet, ne put que murmurer John. Je suis heureux que ce soit terminé.

-Je déteste l'avouer, reprit l'inspecteur, mais heureusement que Sherlock était là. Il est parfaitement horripilant, mais il est doué.

John ne put qu'acquiescer à cela. Doué mais horripilant, c'était également ainsi qu'il décrirait son colocataire en deux mots. Un génie, mais également l'une des personnes les plus agaçantes qu'il connaissait. Mais c'était ce qui faisait le charme de Sherlock.

-D'ailleurs, reprit Lestrade, j'ai toujours voulu vous demander, mais y-a-t-il quelque chose entre Sherlock et vous ? Je veux dire, deux célibataires vivant ensemble dans un appartement…

John soupira profondément. C'était le type d'interrogation auxquelles il devait répondre très régulièrement. Sherlock et lui avait certes des interactions atypiques pour deux hommes de leur âge, mais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son colocataire n'avait jamais dépassé une profonde amitié. Certes, il avait la patience nécessaire de supporter ses excès, il s'entendait très bien avec lui, et il éprouvait à son égard une profonde admiration. Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour l'imaginer comme amant.

-Non ! Pas du tout ! Sherlock et moi…Non !

John éclata de rire, secouant la tête avant de reprendre plus calmement.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Sherlock de cette manière. Et je ne le verrai jamais ainsi. Nous sommes juste amis, rien de plus.

L'air radieux qu'arbora ensuite l'inspecteur mit John mal à l'aise. Lestrade se comportait décidément de manière étrange, en cette soirée pluvieuse. Que lui arrivait-il ? Quelle était la raison de ces frôlements répétés ? Il sursauta de plus belle lorsque la main de Lestrade remonta sur son bras. Le comportement de l'homme était de plus en plus singulier, et l'esprit de John commençait à entrevoir des possibilités qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à accepter pleinement.

Lestrade était-il attiré par lui ? Ou était-ce l'alcool qui lui dictait ces gestes dérangeants ?

John frissonna un instant tandis que la poigne de l'inspecteur se faisait plus insistante. Au même moment, la deuxième main de l'homme se posa sur son genou, déclenchant un sursaut de surprise chez le médecin.

-Greg, je ne crois pas que…

Mais cette phrase se termina en un gargouillement inaudible tandis que les lèvres de l'inspecteur se posaient doucement sur celles de John.

Watson ne sut tout d'abord comment réagir. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme étant attiré par les représentants du sexe masculin. Ses quelques histoires avec ses anciennes petites amies l'avaient plus que largement conforté dans la certitude absolue qu'il préférait les femmes. Et pourtant, les lèvres de Lestrade posées sur les siennes lui renvoyaient de délicieux frissons. Frissons que John tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer. Et cette main qui remontait lentement le long de sa jambe ne faisait rien pour le calmer.

Il devait stopper cela, ne pas s'investir dans cette étreinte qui ne lui plaisait pas. Ou plutôt qui n'aurait pas dû lui plaire. Son corps ne réagissait en effet que trop bien, et John commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas temps de mettre fin à cela. L'alcool voilait de plus en plus ses pensées, et ce désir étranger l'envahissait beaucoup trop pour qu'il parvienne à être totalement à l'aise.

Rassemblant toute la volonté dont il pouvait disposer, le médecin posa ses mains sur le torse de Lestrade, avec la ferme intention de l'éloigner de lui. Mais la chaleur dégagée par l'homme le prit au dépourvu, et il se surprit à serrer dans ses paumes le tissu humide recouvrant ce corps. La chemise de l'homme était rêche, et dissimulait un torse qu'il savait désormais ferme. C'était agréable. Très agréable, même. Il ressentait un certain confort, une sûreté et une relaxation qui ne l'avait plus habité depuis bien longtemps. Et ce désir qui continuait de pulser dans ses veines ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir de manière cohérente.

Ce fut par ailleurs cette passion croissante qui lui fit finalement fermer les paupières pour s'abandonner à cette étreinte.

* * *

Les minutes puis la demi-heure qui suivirent furent très floues dans l'esprit de John. Il ne sut jamais comment il se retrouva appuyé contre le mur de l'entrée de l'appartement de l'inspecteur tandis que ce dernier l'embrassait avec toujours plus de passion. Il n'eut cependant aucun mal à se rappeler ce qui se produisit par la suite…Lestrade…Ou plutôt Greg, comme l'homme lui souffla de l'appeler, ne perdit pas de temps. Leurs baisers s'éternisaient de plus en plus, et John pouvait goûter sans mal l'alcool qui, il le savait, n'était pas étranger à leur emportement. Mais pour l'heure il s'en moquait complètement.

Il laissa l'inspecteur le dévêtir en hâte, tandis qu'il tirait déjà sur les vêtements de l'homme.

Leur démarche fut hésitante alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de l'inspecteur, mais ils finirent tout de même par basculer sur le lit de l'homme. Ce fut le moment précis que choisit le cerveau de John pour se déconnecter momentanément de la réalité. Il pouvait oublier cette enquête, oublier Sherlock, oublier sa réticence vis-à-vis de cette relation particulière. Après tout, peut-être que Lestrade était le plus à même de lui faire tout oublier, et de lui permettre de se purifier d'une manière tellement particulière. Il ferma les yeux lorsque les lèvres de Greg se posèrent sur sa peau, et plongea dans une extase bienvenue et pleinement acceptée.

* * *

Un matin brumeux se leva le lendemain sur la ville de Londres. Un matin éclairant la ville lavée par la pluie. Le toit des habitations brillaient encore de l'averse de la veille, donnant un éclat nouveau au lever du soleil Ce matin était parfait. Un matin pur, un matin étincelant. Un matin découvrant une chambre où deux silhouettes enlacées se distinguaient encore.

L'une d'entre elle était éveillée depuis déjà bien longtemps, et était occupée à méditer sur les évènements de la nuit précédente. Son regard ne se détachait pas du corps endormi de son compagnon, tandis que ses doigts serrait le drap les recouvrant encore tous les deux.

John fit la moue. Le corps de Greg toujours collé au sien ne cessait de lui rappeler leurs actions et leur emportement. La nuit avait été étonnante, il ne pouvait le nier. Il ne pourrait désormais plus réfuter son attirance pour les hommes. Ou peut-être était-ce son attirance pour cet homme en particulier ?

Il sourit avec bonne humeur lorsque Greg marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil. Cet homme en particulier lui avait surtout permis de passer une nuit beaucoup plus agréable que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. Une nuit magique…Mais une nuit dont il ne savait désormais qu'en penser.

Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Comment allaient-ils parvenir à continuer cette étrange collaboration après cette nuit passionnée qu'ils avaient partagés tous les deux ?

John se redressa un instant afin d'attraper son téléphone qui reposait encore sur le sol de la chambre. Il avait pris le temps de l'éteindre juste avant de se laisser emporter par la passion, ne souhaitant pas que Sherlock se manifeste de manière impromptue.

Le détective lui avait d'ailleurs laissé plus d'un message. Messages que le médecin s'empressa de consulter, avant de reposer l'appareil. Il n'y avait rien de très urgent. Son colocataire devait juste s'ennuyer. Peut-être avait-il passé la nuit à décrypter les dossiers emprunter à Greg ? Ou avait-il décidé de s'occuper des doigts délicatement disposés dans la cuisine ? John ne préférait pas savoir. Sherlock le mettrait de toute façon rapidement au courant.

Il hésita un instant à se lever. Avait-il envie de faire face à Lestrade suite à cette nuit ? Son réveil ne serait-il pas embarrassant ? Tendant une main pour attraper sa chemise posée sur le sol, il se figea toutefois lorsque Gregy bougea.

-Bonjour, marmonna l'inspecteur.

John lui retourna aussitôt cette salutation, murmurée toutefois de manière plus claire.

-J'ai mal à la tête, avoua Lestrade en un souffle.

Le médecin l'observa passer une main dans ses cheveux gris puis bailler largement. Il eut finalement pitié de la gueule de bois manifeste de l'homme.

-Si tu me laisse fouiller dans tes placards, je veux bien te faire un café.

-Un calmant sera suffisant, je crois, rétorqua l'inspecteur en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

Il resta quelques secondes dans cette position avant de basculer sur le côté pour faire à nouveau face à John, lequel l'observait sans un mot.

-A propos d'hier soir. J'imagine que je n'ai pas eu un comportement parfaitement cohérent. Cependant…

Il sembla hésiter un instant, avant de reprendre avec plus d'aplomb.

-J'en avais envie. Et j'en ai toujours envie, John.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. John ferma un instant les yeux de manière à ce que ces mots s'ancrent dans son esprit. Lestrade le voulait. Il l'avait voulu et il le voulait encore. Que devait-il faire ?

La raison lui aurait dicté de repousser cet homme, de refuser une relation à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Et pourtant, sa conscience semblait avoir pris la poudre d'escampette, car ce fut finalement son cœur qui prit la parole.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-il. Moi aussi, Greg.

Car oui, après tout, peu importait sa raison. Peu importait leurs collaborations futures, ou ce que Sherlock pourrait en penser. Car, il fallait être réaliste, le détective le découvrirait dès que John serait de retour dans leur appartement.

Mais cette collaboration si particulière serait probablement la meilleure manière de se relaxer après une dure journée comme celle de la veille. Et peut-être que quelque chose de supplémentaire naitrait de cela ?

Les deux hommes se sourirent, avant que John ne dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'inspecteur, lui soufflant au passage la promesse de lui fournir un remède pour sa gueule de bois.

John ne connaissait pas l'avenir, mais il espérait que le futur serait synonyme de belles choses, que Greg et lui pourraient partager.

* * *

FIN

* * *

_C'était donc ma première fiction sur la série Sherlock. Je suis restée sur quelque chose d'assez simple. Le but était avant tout de voir comment je pouvais arriver à faire interagir ces deux personnages._

_J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_


End file.
